Où sont passés tous les Sonic ?
Où sont passés tous les sonics ? est le quatre-vingt-quinzième épisode de la [[Sonic Boom (série télévisée)|série télévisée Sonic Boom]]. Il a été diffusé le 19 août 2017 aux États-Unis sur Boomerang. Synopsis Eggman, avec l'aide de Morpho, envoie Sonic dans une dimension ou il n'a jamais existé. Sonic va devoir retrouver sa bande afin de vaincre Eggman dans cette nouvelle dimension et rentrer chez lui. Résumé détaillé L'épisode commence alors qu'Eggman se rend chez Maman-bot, ou l'attend Morpho. Quand ce dernier demande à Eggman comment ça se passe dans son repaire, Eggman avoue qu'il s'ennuie énormément et qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à vaincre Sonic et sa bande. La conversation tourne rapidement aux railleries puis à la dispute et Eggman et Morpho se battent. Mais Maman-bot les arrête et leur suggère plutôt de s'allier pour vaincre leur ennemi commun, ce que Eggman et Morpho acceptent à contrecoeur. De leur côté, Sonic et Knuckles s'affrontent dans une course dans le canyon. Alors que Sonic s'apprête à gagner, un portail apparaît devant lui et il ne peut l'éviter. C'est évidemment un coup d'Eggman et Morpho qui ont tout observé de loin. Morpho révèle alors qu'il a envoyé Sonic dans une dimension ou il n'a jamais existé afin qu'ils soient tranquilles dans leur propre dimension. Eggman et Morpho veulent maintenant se servir des pouvoirs de ce dernier pour faire croire à tous que le vrai Sonic est toujours là. Morpho se rend donc chez Amy transformé en Sonic, mais celle-ci découvre très vite la supercherie. Sonic apparaît donc dans une autre dimension mais n'en a pas encore conscience. En se baladant dans le village, il croise Amy, mais évidemment, celle-ci ne le reconnaît pas. Juste après, Sonic découvre qu'Eggman est devenu le Roi, craint de tous. Quand Sonic se met à se moquer d'Eggman, il se fait immédiatement arrêter. En prison, Sonic comprend alors qu'il est bien dans une autre dimension. Il y retrouve d'ailleurs Dave qui ne travaille plus pour le Meh Burger mais pour le Gourmet Burger...Quand soudain, Amy casse le mur de la prison et demande à Sonic de se joindre à elle dans la rébellion, dont le QG se situe dans le village Gogoba. Sonic découvre alors que le leader de la rébellion n'est autre que Sticks. Sonic est soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amies, mais si il veut vaincre Eggman, il sait qu'il a aussi besoin de Knuckles et Tails. De leur côté, au Meh Burger, Morpho essaie encore de se faire passer pour Sonic, sans grand succès... Dans l'autre dimension, Sonic, Amy et Sticks retrouvent Knuckles, qui anime une émission de télévision sportive. Sonic lui demande de se joindre à la rébellion, mais Knuckles refuse, jugeant que le trio n'est pas à son niveau. Sonic le défie alors à la course. Si il gagne, Knuckles se joindra à la rébellion. Knuckles accepte, le premier arrivé au Gourmet Burger gagne...et Knuckles a à peine le temps de prononcer ses mots que Sonic revient en quelques secondes avec un plateau plein de hamburgers. Knuckles se voit obligé de se joindre à la rébellion. Les quatre amis décident de passer à l'attaque et se rendent au repaire d'Eggman. C'est la que Sonic est choqué de voir Tails travailler pour Eggman en tant qu'assistant. Sonic essaie de convaincre Tails de le rejoindre, mais celui-ci refuse vu qu'il ne le connaît pas. Sonic parvient à faire douter Tails en énumèrant des tas de choses qu'il connaît sur lui. Mais Eggman arrive à ce moment là et envoie ses robots, puis un missile que Tails se serait reçu si Sonic ne l'avait pas sauvé. Tails décide alors de se joindre à la rébellion. Une fois l'équipe Sonic reconstituée, les cinq amis viennent facilement à bout d'Eggman qui est vaincu. Sonic dit au revoir à ses coéquipiers de l'autre dimension, qui sont maintenant sûrs qu'Eggman ne sera plus là pour leur nuire. Grâce à Tails, Sonic parvient à retourner dans sa propre dimension. À ce moment la, au Meh Burger, Eggman entraîne Morpho à se comporter comme Sonic. Sauf que le vrai Sonic arrive à ce moment là, accompagné de ses amis, prêts à passer un savon au duo... L'épisode de termine chez Maman-bot, alors que celle-ci félicite Eggman et Morpho, non pas à cause de leur plan qui a lamentablement échoué, mais parce qu'ils ont réussi à coopérer. Eggman et Morpho se consolent en mangeant des cookies. Informations complémentaires *Le titre de l'épisode fait référence à la chanson Where have all the flowers gone ? *Morpho et Maman-bot refont leur apparition depuis les épisodes Maman-bot et Le frère caché d'Eggman. Il semblerait que les deux robots ne vivent pas au repaire d'Eggman et possèdent leur propre maison chacun. *Quand Morpho fait démonstration de ses talents à Eggman, celui-ci se transforme en Vector, en Metal Sonic puis en Shadow, ce qui marque la première apparition de Vector dans toute la série Sonic Boom, jeux videos et série animée confondus. Si Morpho peut se transformer en Vector, ça signifie qu'il l'a déjà vu, ce qui laisse penser que Vector pourrait vraiment apparaître dans un prochain épisode. Vector apparaît effectivement dans l'épisode Vector, le detector. *Eggman espère que Morpho n'a pas envoyé Sonic dans une autre dimension ou celui-ci existe, affirmant que ça pourrait détruire les deux dimensions. C'est précisément ce qui a failli arriver dans l'épisode Deux pour le prix de deux avec les deux Knuckles. *Quand Morpho, transformé en Sonic, va voir Amy pour la convaincre que c'est le vrai Sonic, il lui lance la célèbre réplique "What's up Doc ?" (Quoi de neuf, docteur ?) de Bugs Bunny. Plus tard au Meh Burger, il dira "Catch them all", le célèbre slogan de la série Pokemon. *En VF, au Meh Burger, Morpho transformé en Sonic s'exclame "Vers l'infini et au delà, je suis Sonic ! Je suis ton père"., faisant à la fois référence à la célèbre réplique de Buzz l'éclair dans Toys Stories et à celle de Dark Vador dans Star Wars. *Quand Sonic arrive dans l'autre dimension par le portail, il dit "A shortcut to main street hidden in the canyon? Sweet easter egg", faisant référence aux fameux Easter Egg présents de nombreux médias. *Quand Sonic propose à Knuckles de l'affronter à la course, celui-ci l'appelle "Mr Needlemouse", faisant référence au nom de Sonic lors de sa conception. *Quand Sticks s'attaque à un robot, elle pousse le célèbre cri de Tarzan. *Quand Sonic retourne dans sa propre dimension, on peut entendre le thème de la série de films Retour vers le futur. *Le scénario ressemble fortement à celui de Shrek 4. Dans ce film, Shrek se fait envoyer dans une autre dimension ou il n'a jamais existé par le Nain Tracassin. Il décide de se joindre à la rébellion menée par Fiona et de rassembler ses amis afin de vaincre son ennemi qui est devenu le Roi dans cette dimension. C'est précisément ce que Sonic fait dans cet épisode. en:Where Have All The Sonics Gone? Catégorie:Sonic Boom (série télévisée) Catégorie:Saison deux de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Épisodes de Sonic Boom